Report 492
Report #492 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Eternalsleep Org: Geomancers Status: Completed Oct 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Dreamweaving's instakill, eternalsleep, currently requires the target to be under 50% mana, at max tiredness, and asleep. This is impractical for mages since they lack something like sap to stick sleep with, and even for druids you're better off just bleeding someone out in sap than going for eternalsleep. Not to mention, neither mage nor druid dreamweavers have a practical way to strip metawake. Hence, this skill is used as a stylish way to kill newbies. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the conditions to require either max tiredness OR asleep, rather than both. Player Comments: ---on 10/15 @ 21:14 writes: Sounds good to me. Go for it. ---on 10/16 @ 01:13 writes: Sure, Solution 1: 50% mana plus either one of max tiredness or asleep. ---on 10/16 @ 02:08 writes: As a former dreamweaver, I'm a little leery of this. While Eternalsleep was in fact tough to pull off without some serious work, max tiredness is a matter of time (with either sleepmist or deepsleep use) and falling asleep would require little more than clever timing once the target's mana was brought down to the required level. ---on 10/17 @ 18:50 writes: Have to agree with Narynth. Getting someone tired is simply a matter of time, it doesn't even require power if you're willing to wait a little longer. Further, the requirement that the person be at max tiredness means that the person -will- be regularly falling asleep (again, at no cost beyond time, as it's an attrition ability). Unless the other person is also a dreamweaver, I suppose. ---on 10/18 @ 02:03 writes: You're both glazing over the 50% mana requirement. In a 1v1 situation, dropping somebody to that point can be a rather tough obstacle as a dreamweaver. And in group situations, I wouldn't see this being any worse then any other mana kill if it was changed. You have an easy, but rather long or rather power intensive set up(unless multiple weavers are spamming deepsleep, but what kill isn't easier then?) and I've personally found that in smaller fights most targets will just leave and sleep if they think the kill possible. And in larger fights, you'd be better off just mana draining and letting somebody else use an easier mana kill. With that said, I think the max tiredness should be the one to be dropped, and just put it at 50% mana and asleep. ---on 10/21 @ 01:56 writes: I agree with solution 1 ---on 10/21 @ 22:36 writes: Something else that occured to me, though it isn't really a balance issue. The current lines for EternalSleep would be rather odd if used on a awake target, they even seem a bit awkward now when used by a dreamweaver not in dreambody. ---on 10/30 @ 18:37 writes: Don't see what anyone's worried about. Even with this buff, eternalsleep will still be blanketly worse than absolve (as it should be. The gulf is just too wide currently though). ---on 10/30 @ 18:38 writes: And to clarify, I meant in solution 2 that both conditions would remain, but you could choose which one you used. i.e. You can eternalsleep someone asleep and at 50% mana as well as someone max tired and 50% mana. ---on 10/30 @ 18:38 writes: Er solution 1 ---on 10/31 @ 06:37 writes: Dreamweaving could use a boost but I'm not convinced that this is the correct way to achieve it. If solution 1 is taken, though, please ensure that unconsciousness is not a state that satisfies this instakill condition.